À Luz do Luar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Dizem que o luar ajuda as almas entristecidas. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Olá a todos !

Recentemente, entrei para o fórum "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras", e já estava com vontade de contribuir, e por isso, escrevi esta pequena e modesta fic por circunstância de nosso ship favorito (ou pelo menos o meu).

Esta fic participa do desafio #30, "Casais Não Consolidados", do fórum "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum destes personagens me pertence, apenas a idéia, tudo o mais é da fantástica série de livros "As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo" (sem spoilers).

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Luz de Luna", de BlackGSS. A autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>À LUZ DO LUAR<strong>

Céu escurecido. As estrelas e a Lua forneciam toda a luz, do lado de fora, que qualquer pessoa precisasse para enxergar. Um pequeno mirante afastado da multidão. Ele caminhava a passos lentos, sem olhar para nada em especial, apenas lembrava-se das palavras de seu pai, que ressoavam em sua cabeça, após sua destituição da Guarda Real. O que poderia fazer, senão aceitar ? O quê...? Seu olhar perdido vagou por tudo o que encontrava-se ao seu redor, sem fixar-se em nada. Ele sentia-se derrotado. Agora sua vida havia ficado sem sentido. Um inválido sem honra. Quem iria querer um inválido ? Mesmo que fosse um Lannister...

Ninguém o entendia. Seu amor não podia pertencer a qualquer uma. Ele se casaria com quem amasse. Ninguém o entendia. Muito menos Cersei. Já, também, há bastante tempo que ele devia ter enxergado. Ele jamais percebera o desejo doentio dela pelo poder. Desolado. Agora, o que lhe restava ? Um nome pelo qual era marcado. Um apelido que o degradava. Um prestígio que o desonrava. Uma família que lhe repugnava. Porto Real já não era o seu lugar, talvez fosse melhor ir ao Rochedo Casterly e cumprir o seu trágico destino, que lhe restava assumir.

O caminho abriu-se à sua frente, com ele sendo guiado por suas pernas cansadas, a passos autômatos. Uma silhueta grande e corpulenta estava inclinada sobre a cerca, aparentemente com os braços cruzados sobre a mesma, olhando através dele.

Não conseguiu distinguir mais nada além daquilo que o cavaleiro que estava diante de si lhe transmitia. Era um homem enorme. De grandes braços. Portava uma armadura que era adequada ao seu corpo, terminando no que parecia ser a cintura, onde quer que fosse. Podia-se dizer que tinha os cabelos curtos, bem penteado para trás. Tinha um ar relaxado e tranqüilo, com o olhar levantado para a Lua. Seria um cavaleiro da Lua ? Havia escutado falar sobre eles, quando criança.

Não se aproximou. Contemplou-o, ali, por um instante. Não sabia quem era, mas transmitia tanta paz, que ele sentiu-se embriagado pela mesma, observando-o. Continuou em seu lugar. Sem se mexer. Sem se alterar. Levantou o seu olhar para a Lua. Era uma enorme preciosidade branca, com lindos lampejos prateados diante de seus olhos. Voltou o seu olhar para o misterioso cavaleiro.

Avançou um passo. Dois. Três. Ele tinha de tê-lo escutado, mas ainda assim, parecia que nada perturbava a sua serenidade. Seria tão insensato a ponto de não temer que alguém pudesse aproximar-se às suas costas ? Continuou a avançar, agora com passos mais firmes. Lembrou de sua mão dourada. Talvez devesse ter se retirado. E se o atacasse ? Provavelmente, não conseguiria defender-se, por isso, aquela tranqüilidade incentivou-o a prosseguir até o seu lado.

Esteve a ponto de olhar para ele. Tentou fazê-lo. Mas apenas colocou-se ao seu lado, sem esperar encontrar um rosto específico, a sua simples e desconhecida companhia fazia-o entrar em um estado de tranqüilidade, pelo qual procurara há bastante tempo atrás.

Ele pôde notar perfeitamente como o cavaleiro havia se assustado com a sua presença, ao notar o seu leve tremor, mas não se movera; nenhum dos dois se movera. Não queria que ele falasse. Não queria que lhe dissesse quem era. Não queria dizer quem era. Não queria escutar sua voz. Apenas que permanecesse em sua presença. Por uma noite. Havia acabado de encontrar a serenidade.

- Não fale, cavaleiro - ele falou antes que o seu acompanhante misterioso o fizesse - Observemos a Lua.

As palavras pareceram pegar de surpresa homem ao seu lado, que então relaxou, livrando-se da tensão que havia imposto a si mesmo ao senti-lo ao seu lado, e agora levantava o seu olhar, assim como ele, em direção ao luar.

Esteve tentado a virar-se e olhá-lo, seria apenas por um segundo, poderia saber se era uma pessoa conhecida ou um simples desconhecido que o tomaria por louco e não voltaria a falar sobre isso, ou seria motivo de fofoca para toda Porto Real. Sem dúvida alguma. Ele não fez isso. Tampouco sentiu os olhos do homem sobre si em nenhum momento.

Ambos olhavam para a lua. Tão mágica e expectante, que parecia que apenas os dois estavam olhando-a, naquele exato momento. Naquele preciso instante de tempo. Seus olhos verdes maravilhavam-se novamente. Uma brisa suave revolveu os seus cabelos com suavidade, quase se podia dizer que com carinho. Ele cerrou as pálpebras. Um segundo. O que foi suficiente para não perceber. Olhar para a outra pessoa. Abriu os olhos com cuidado, como que por timidez, como se estivesse envergonhado.

Dois olhos tão azuis que o feriram, eram os culpados por aquela serenidade e sossego. Agora olhavam-no profundamente, tranqüilos, sem nenhum tipo de nervosismo, confusos, pacíficos. Seu olhar o machucou por alguns instantes. Brilhavam sob a tênue luz branca da Lua, suaves e puros. Permitiam que aquelas pequenas faíscas de luz dançassem ao redor deles. Entreabriu a boca. Ele não soube se pela surpresa ou se realmente o cavaleiro queria dizer algo. Apenas os entreabriu, olhando os dois grandes olhos que mostravam-se à sua frente, imponentes, mas ao mesmo tempo íntimos e ternos, assim como a sua _portadora_.

- Está bem, Sor ? - perguntou a mulher, olhando um pouco confusa para o Lannister.

- Brienne ? - ele devolveu, com outra pergunta, ainda mais confuso. Ela...?

- Quem mais deixaria você ficar desse modo ao seu lado ? - ela inquiriu, com um enorme sorriso, zombeteira. O qual desfez ao notar o comportamento de Jaime. Olhou para ele por um instante. Seus olhos emitiam tristeza. Paz. E até mesmo ilusão. Mas um enorme sentimento contraditório parecia partir de seus olhos, deslizando através do olhar, até os olhos dele.

- Me... me desculpe - piscou rapidamente o Lannister, descendo aos poucos o olhar, até voltar aos seus olhos. Desta vez, contido.

Havia sido Brienne ? Por que nunca sentira essa tranqüilidade ao seu lado ? Observou-a por alguns segundos mais, nos quais permanecera em silêncio, após ter pedido desculpas. Nunca havia-a confundido a esse ponto, com um homem, talvez por isso, por não vê-la sorrindo constantemente, encontrara essa paz que sempre caracterizara a moça... poderia aproveitar um pouco mais aquela noite ?

Pôde notar como ela desviou o seu olhar, assentindo suavemente, e voltava o seu olhar para a Lua. Não lhe ocorreu nenhuma comparação, nenhuma zombaria. Bom, na verdade um "Nem com a beleza da Lua você conseguiria esconder o seu rosto, moça", mas provavelmente, o seu vislumbre de paz desapareceria em um piscar de olhos, por isso ele se calou, ao seu lado, vendo-a olhar para a Lua, imitando, em seguida, a sua atitude, ainda junto a ela.

- O que lhe preocupa, Brienne de Tarth ? - perguntou ele, olhando-a de soslaio.

- O futuro - respondeu-lhe ela simplesmente, incitando a curiosidade de seu acompanhante - A Lua está especialmente bela hoje... e não sei quando poderei voltar a desfrutar de uma Lua cheia tão pacificamente... ela acrescentou, com um pouco de nostalgia, e, inclusive, ele pôde perceber, tristeza.

Sim, ele sabia que aquela grande, enorme mulher tinha um grande vazio, repleto de ternura. Ainda que não o demonstrasse, com a espada erguida, às vezes seus grandes olhos conseguiam transmitir, às vezes muito mais do que as palavras que ela se esforçava em guardar ou os sentimentos que não se atrevia a pronunciar em voz alta. Relaxou os lábios por um segundo para, logo depois, novamente deixá-los em estado de tensão, em uma linha delgada.

- Você tem razão - disse ele, dirigindo um rápido olhar para a moça, e depois desviando-o para a Lua, notando suas pupilas azuis sobre ele, provavelmente surpresa - Eu tampouco sei quando será a próxima vez em que você poderá fazer isso - ele não lhe falara palavras de conforto, simplesmente dissera o que realmente viera-lhe à mente - Você deveria aproveitá-la - já que por bastante tempo ela não voltaria a vê-la, nem os dois voltariam a vê-la, se tudo continuasse como estava.

- E o que preocupa a você, Jaime Lannister ? - ela imitou a formalidade que ele usara antes, olhando-o agora com curiosidade, era a primeira vez que o via ali a altas horas da noite, provavelmente procurando por um refúgio isolado, como normalmente ela fazia noite sim, noite também.

Diante de seus olhos, ele levou a sua mão boa ao seu ombro direito, desabotoando com cuidado a sua armadura, e com a mesma maestria, conseguiu tirar o broche do ombro contrário. Brienne olhava para ele confusa e atônita, o que ele estava fazendo ? Diante de tal olhar, o Regicida conseguiu tirar lentamente aquele pesado objeto e atirou-o no penhasco que estendia-se sob aquele mirante. Sem mais. Ele observou aquilo durante alguns segundos, e em seguida olhou para a moça, procurando aquilo que encontrou, desconcerto.

- Já não sou mais um Guarda Real - ele falou em um inaudível murmúrio, seco, áspero. Doloroso.

- O quê... ? O que aconteceu ? - ela suprimiu um leve gemido de surpresa, mas seu tom de voz saiu com a mesma emoção.

- Meu pai não acha que sou bom o suficiente, agora, para servir ao rei - a mesma voz. Mais dura. Mais intensa. Mas igualmente dolorosa - Me tratam da mesma forma que a Tyrion - desta vez, a mulher conseguiu captar o desprezo com que ele dizia suas palavras, desprezo que ia diretamente para o seu pai, e algo lhe dizia que não era o único, pelo que ele acabara de dizer.

Silêncio. Ela não soube o que dizer. O que lhe responder. Não era correto, ele era bom o suficiente ou até melhor do que outros para servir ao rei, mas não melhoraria nada se dissesse isso, e tampouco ele lhe daria crédito.

- E o que você fai fazer agora ? Pensa em desistir... ? - perguntou, com o cenho franzido. Sim, era Brienne de Tarth, a mulher mais teimosa e obstinada que ele já havia conhecido, sem dúvida alguma. O que podia fazer ?

- Não posso fazer nada, moça - voltou a usar a sua pequena alcunha, que lhe impusera já há tanto tempo - Meu pai quer que eu me case, que eu volte para o Rochedo Casterly para ser seu senhor.

- Você está pensando em fazer novamente o que seu pai quer que você faça ? - inquiriu novamente a loira.

- Mas como você é teimosa - ele deixou escapar uma rápida gargalhada. Amarga - Eu já não sou Guarda Real, já não tenho um lar em Porto Real - seus olhos levantaram-se para a Lua, procurando alguma fuga, mas não a encontrou - Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora.

- Não sou teimosa, Sor, eu luto por aquilo em que acredito - foi a única coisa que ela respondeu, ainda olhando para Jaime. Ir embora ? Algo oprimiu-se dentro dela, mas ela não deu maior importância a isso. Mas aquilo continuou estendendo-se a todo o seu corpo. Apertou a mandíbula, e com um grande esforço, desviou também o olhar para o luar, agora estava imerso sobre eles, como se seu olhar estivesse parado sobre ambos.

- Eu já me cansei de lutar - sussurrou o Regicida, cansado de tudo aquilo, aqueles sanguessugas com o sobrenome Lannister haviam lhe roubado a vitalidade. Por um instante achou graça daquele pensamento, ele já sabia o que muitos de seus inimigos e inimizades sentiam por seu pai, e por sua irmã.

- Você é o Recicida - ela lembrou-o, com uma pitada de diversão - Você sempre vai ter de lutar para ser reconhecido pelo seu nome, Jaime.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, surpreso com essas palavras, muito surpreso. Sabia que não seria fácil, se bem que, sinceramente, pensava em chegar ao Rochedo Casterly como seu senhor, sem se importar em como as pessoas o chamassem. Mas a teimosa moça novamente tinha razão. Sempre teria de lutar para ser reconhecido novamente pelo seu próprio nome, e deixar de ser o Regicida.

- Assim como eu fiz com você - ele sorriu, de relance, olhando para a moça, que agora com os olhos entrecerrados, deixou escapar outra rápida risada entre seus grossos mas homogêneos lábios, Jaime não tinha remédio.

Respirou lentamente pelo nariz, deixando o ar escapar à vontade. Agora a receosa provavelmente era ela. O que iria fazer se ele fosse embora ? Ela, sim, que não tinha importância alguma em Porto Real, teria que também ir embora.

- Quando você está pensando em partir ? - perguntou ela, depois de um silêncio que ambos compartilharam.

- Eu ainda não sei - ele admitiu, um tanto quanto perdido quanto ao que, de fato, fazer - Em três, quatro dias, no máximo - pensou rapidamente, lembrando das palavras de seu pai, maldito pai - Antes, preciso encontrar algo - ele disse, em um tom de voz mais calmo.

- De que se trata ? - ela franziu o cenho, com curiosidade.

- Eu tenho de encontrar uma mulher - ele apertou ainda mais os lábios, um pouco irritado, e ressentido. Sem dúvida, ela surpreendeu-se com sua própria reação, apesar de não com a notícia, aquilo era evidente.

- E isso o desagrada, Sor ? - agiu como se fosse uma piada da parte dele.

- Sou um homem de apenas uma mulher - ele defendeu-se, um tanto quanto irritado com a zombaria. Tudo bem, ele havia devolvido na mesma moeda, como muitas outras vezes, mas era verdade, aquilo não era algo para se fazer pouco, não como ela o fizera.

Ela ficara impressionada com a sua resposta. Jamais havia pensado naquilo. Ela tomava-o por um mulherengo, que até mesmo deitara-se com sua irmã, a qual, até relativamente pouco tempo atrás, parecia amar, e agora odiar. A verdade era que ela nunca havia se aprofundado a respeito desse assunto com o Lannister. Sem dúvida alguma, ela não tinha nada o que falar, e, de certo modo, incomodava-se por causa dele.

- Não esperava por isso, moça ? - desta vez, ele permitiu-se relaxar e soltar uma risada grosseira.

- Sinceramente, não - respondeu ela, com total franqueza, em momento algum ela esperava tal coisa - Como você irá escolher sua mulher, então ? Vai se casar com a primeira que seu pai ordenar ?

Aquilo deixou-o pensativo. Nisso ele não havia pensado. Não fizera mais do que queixar-se bastante a respeito, mas quanto à mulher... que requisitos ela precisaria ter ? Quanto a isso, ele não obedeceria ao seu pai. O que lhe faltava há tempos.

Como queria que fosse a mulher que estivesse ao seu lado ? Olhou para a frente, pensativo, e depois desviou o olhar para Brienne, para ter a pergunta respondida. Novamente, um par de olhos azuis olhavam-no, à espera de que seus lábios pronunciassem uma resposta. Piscou rapidamente, ao encontrar a resposta bem à sua frente. Ele era um imbecil. Era totalmente imbecil. E aqueles olhos... pelos deuses. Quem o havia enfeitiçado daquele modo para cair vencido diante da grande Brienne de Tarth ? Sem duvida, uma irônica brincadeira do destino, rir dela durante tanto tempo, para acabar descobrindo a beleza que ela escondia dentro daquela armadura - e com isso ele não estava apenas referindo-se à sua personalidade e caráter.

- Simples - ele respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas e descendo o olhar lentamente, bem, não era muito difícil - Você será a escolhida, moça - ele acrescentou, diante da ansiosa Brienne, que agora olhava para ele com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas, afastou um pouco a cabeça, arqueando ainda mais as sobrancelhas. Sem dúvida um gesto do qual Jaime poderia lembrá-la durante muitos anos, de tão divertido que lhe parecera, ali, naquele momento.

- O que você disse ? Espere, você andou bebendo ? - duvidou ela, perguntando-se se tudo aquilo era uma simples brincadeira para ver a expressão assustada com a qual ela tinha ficado.

- Para que ser sincero, se depois você nunca me dá crédito, moça ? - ele sentia-se um pouco ofuscado, sempre, ou ao menos quase sempre, era sincero com ela, sem as suas piadas absurdas e ofensivas, mas também sempre, ou quase sempre, ela nunca acreditava em suas palavras - Assim você poderia ver pacificamente à Lua cheia, e eu deixaria meu pai de lado - a desculpa mais idiota que lhe ocorrera naquele momento.

- Mas o que você está dizendo, Jaime ? - ela alterou-se ligeiramente após ter escutado aquelas palavras; ele não estava fazendo pouco dela ? Então, qual o propósito que ele estava tentando atingir ? - Como eu vou ser a escolhida ? - a simples menção a essa palavra a fazia ficar cautelosa, quando ela dizia-a, dirigindo-se a ele - Se você quiser...

- Ei, moça - ele a deteve, antes que ela continuasse. Ofegou, desviando do olhar um pouco incomodado. Não havia esperado por aquilo, certo, agora que pensava bem, não havia sido uma boa desculpa - Eu disse que é você aquela que eu quero como esposa - ele voltou a repetir, agora com todas as letras, soltando um leve suspiro no final, não era uma desculpa para ficar livre de seu pai, e ela sabia disso, não precisava esclarecer aquele ponto.

- Jaime, já chega desse chiste - ela advertiu-o duramente, após ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele já não havia se divertido o suficiente ? Ela percebera que seu coração havia começado a bater aceleradamente dentro de seu peito.

- Bem, eu irei beijar você, então - disse ele, olhando-a fixamente, despreocupado. Brienne obviamente ficou atônita. O que ele ia fazer ?

Ele aproximou-se lentamente da loira. Imponente. Obviamente, ele tampouco sabia em que momento as mulheres que se impunham deixavam-lhe a sua marca, ou ao menos isso aconteceu com relação a ela, desde que tinha conhecido-a realmente. Se não fosse por causa do luar, poderia ter notado facilmente o rubor que coloria as feições dela, sem que ela pudesse evitar. Metade do rosto, iluminado pela luz da Lua, olhava para ele. Os olhos cor de esmeralda e safira encontraram-se por um segundo, no qual uma pequena corrente de fluxo de energia estabeleceu-se entre ambos.

Não sabia como reagir. Sua mente permanecia dizendo-lhe que era uma brincadeira, que aquilo era uma idiotice. Mas ainda assim, no mais profundo do seu ser, queria fazê-lo. Não sentia essa paixão fogosa que se acende quando dois amantes se encontram furtivamente. Aquilo era muito mais suave, prazeroso, tranqüilo. Quase o viu sorrir quando ele posicionou alguns centímetros à frente de seus lábios. Ainda assim, sustentou o olhar firme, sincero, sem vacilar em nenhum instante.

De lá, ele podia observá-la, cada sarda que localizava-se por todo o seu rosto. Analisá-la sob o seu consentimento. Sua respiração abrupta infiltrava-se pelos poros do seu rosto, eriçando-lhe a nuca, sem aviso prévio. Respirou fundo, ainda olhando para ela, em nenhum momento deixou de olhá-la diretamente.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça para dar um ligeiro toque com o nariz no dela, fazendo com que seu rosto despertasse, e afastasse um centímetro o rosto do mesmo homem; voltou a aproximar-se dela. Beijou-a. Simplesmente uniu seus lábios com os da mulher que tinha à sua frente. Um formigamento emergiu por todo o seu corpo. Impressionado, ele elevou uma de suas mãos até o rosto daquela que seria a sua futura esposa, uma não muito comum. Acariciou sua face enquanto ia aprofundando o beijo. Fazendo-a perceber que ele não se separaria dela. Estranhamente completo. Sentia-se estranhamente completo. Um estranho sentimento se apoderava dele, à medida que o beijo continuava, que os braços de Brienne criavam vida e pousavam timidamente sobre seu peito. Respirou agitadamente, em meio aos seus lábios, deixando uma abertura, para que ambos pudessem respirar, ele nunca pensou que poderia sentir-se daquele modo. E olhou para ela após o beijo, um pouco temeroso por aquilo que ele acabara de sentir.

Apenas via Brienne.

- Você quer ser minha esposa e senhora do Rochedo Casterly, moça ? - perguntou o Lannister, afastando uma mecha de sua testa, ela tinha o rosto vermelho como um pimentão, o que lhe parecia engraçado, por causa da grande guerreira que era ela.

- Não penso em ser uma esposa que vive tricotando e obediente ao seu marido - advertiu ela a Jaime, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto franzia a outra, levemente divertida.

- Eu já tinha certeza de que não seria assim - não conseguiu deixar de dar um sorriso sincero após ouvir suas palavras, obviamente isso já era de se esperar.

* * *

><p>A grande sala estava completamente vazia, apenas a enorme mesa, de aparência presidencial, estava ao centro, com Jaime sentado a um lado, aparente...mente relaxado e paciente.<p>

- Queria me ver ? - perguntou Jaime, enquanto se levantava. Seu pai adentrou pela sala, e seguia para a sua cadeira, presidindo sempre aquela mesa, responsabilidade que o cargo dava-lhe.

- De fato - ele assentiu, sentando-se previamente, indicando ao filho que também o fizesse - Pensou naquilo que eu lhe propus ? - ele foi diretamente ao ponto, sem meias-palavras. Como realmente era seu pai.

- Estive pensando - ele murmurou, sem olhá-lo diretamente - Aceito ir para o Rochedo Casterly - desta vez ele olhou-o diretamente, pôde ver a satisfação estampada em sua face.

- Muito bem, filho - deu um meio-sorriso, vendo que tudo estava indo de vento em popa - Seu casamento acontecerá dentro de quatro dias, em cinco dias, você irá para o seu novo lar - anunciou, pegando alguns papéis, ele folheava-os e depois voltava a colocá-los no lugar, para pegar outros.

- Não, pai - ele negou ligeiramente com a cabeça, fazendo o pai ficar desconcertado - Me casarei dentro de trinta dias.

- O que você está dizendo ? Já acertei o seu casamento com uma filha de uma importante família dentro de quatro dias, você dev... - ele não pôde terminar.

- Se quiser uma prole, que leve o seu sobrenome, terá que ser assim. Dentro de trinta dias - ele sustentou, enfrentando o olhar de seu pai, o qual parecia estar a ponto de explodir.

- Está bem - ele cedeu, com contrariedade, tudo era pelo seu sobrenome - Falarei com o pai dela, acredito que não haverá nenhum prob...

- Pai - ele interrompeu-o novamente - Creio que o senhor não está entendendo. Não vou me casar com essa moça. É outra mulher aquela a quem desposarei em trinta dias - ele declarou, sem pestanejar, seu pai olhava para ele, ansioso e atônito.

- De modo algum. Você se casará com quem eu determinar, não penso em permitir que você manche o nosso sobrenome com qualquer uma que tenha cruzado o seu caminho - ele discordou, levantando-se da cadeira com força.

- Não é qualquer uma - por dentro, ele estava prestes a explodir em risadas, provavelmente Brianne teria acertado um soco em seu pai, caso ele se atrevesse a chamá-la de qualquer uma na frente dela, diante de tudo aquilo, ela teria se mantido calada ? - Ela é de uma importante família - ele afirmou, levantando-se de sua cadeira lentamente, caminhando, em seguida, até à porta - É Brienne de Tarth - ele abriu a boca e pronunciou-lhe o nome lentamente.

- Como ?! Você não vai se casar com semelhante... mulher - o tom de repugnância de sua voz fez com que Jaime se detivesse na entrada da porta, de frente para Brienne. Ela segurou-lhe o braço, incitando-o a sair, a não responder ao seu pai, mas agora ela seria sua esposa, só para o caso de ocorrer a alguém voltar a falar assim a respeito dela em sua presença...

- Eu me casarei com quem quiser, pai - virou-se inevitavelmente até ele, enfrentando-o sem o menor medo - E farei isso por amor e felicidade, não por causa de um sobrenome que me entristece a vida - ele concluiu, fechando a porta atrás de si sem nem esperar ou desejar alguma resposta, ela o olhava entre orgulhosa dele, e envergonhada pelo que ele acabara de dizer.

- Próxima parada, Tarth - disse Jaime, aproximando-se dela. Tinha que pedir a mão dela ao seu pai, como era obrigação.

- Nesta ocasião, serei eu a falar - comentou ela, com certo tom de troça, em visto da conversa que ele permitira que presenciasse, só o que faltava era o seu pai discutindo com Jaime, o que, sem dúvida, não era algo muito difícil de acontecer.

- Ah, mas nos daríamos muito bem - ele deixou escapar um rápido e malicioso sorriso, que Brienne interrompeu arqueando uma sobrancelha - Certo, está bem, eu deixarei você falar - ele concordou, deixando cair as mãos sobre sua cintura. Usava calças de mogno, juntamente com uma jaqueta que usava, não totalmente abotoada, até um fino pescoço, que se encaixava sob o seu próprio. Duas donzelas, seguidas por um cavaleiro, observaram a cena, interrompendo o momento.

- Jaime... - sussurrou ela, indicando que se separassem, com o rosto em brasa.

- Ei, mas o que você está fazendo ? - inquiriu o homem, aproximando-a dele ainda mais, para beijá-la de verdade. Uma pequena exclamação de surpresa foi ouvida ao fundo, de onde tinham observado a ambos. O rubor dela aumentou quando Jaime depositou outro beijo sobre ela, e segurou-a pelas mãos para continuarem a andar, desta vez, Brienne entrelaçou seus dedos com determinação, a felicidade a deixara completamente embriagada.

- Bom, agora toda Porto Real já sabe sobre o nosso compromisso - comentou Jaime, em seu quarto, junto a Brienne, que esperava pacientemente que seu futuro marido se apressasse para terminar de arrumar tudo, estavam esperando a ambos, do lado de fora, para partirem.

- E como não saberiam... - ela queixou-se suavemente diante das mostras de afeto, em qualquer lugar que desse vontade, ela realmente recebia-as de bom grado.

- Meu pai não comparecerá ao casamento - ele murmurou, olhando diretamente para Brienne, que sentiu-se um pouco culpada por aquilo, todo filho gostaria que seus pais estivessem em seu casamento, em um dia tão feliz como o que se anunciava no dia em questão - E muito menos Cersei - ele acrescentou, com uma curta risada quase em evidência, Brienne sabia da disputa que haviam tido por causa do seu casamento - Por isso, nós podemos nos casar em Tarth, se você preferir - ele lhe propôs, segurando suas mãos, e mudando o seu semblante. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha dela, após ouvir aquelas palavras, sem dúvida a emoção não podia ser contida, muito menos o amor que compartilhavam mutuamente.

- Eu adoraria - ela assentiu, pintando o rosto; pela primeira vez, encheu-se de coragem para aproximar-se de Jaime e deixar que seus lábios dissessem o resto, notando como ambos os sorrisos encontravam-se dentro daquele beijo, movendo suas bocas em suaves movimentos que havia adquirido com a prática, desde os três últimos dias, guiada por um paciente Jaime, ela aprendia rapidamente.

Não importava onde estivessem. A realidade era uma só. Já não tinha um lar em Porto real, nem em nenhum outro lugar. _Porque ela não era um lugar, e sem ela... não podia chamar de lar a nenhum outro lugar._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O que acharam desta pequena fic ?

Espero que tenham gostado, eu a escrevi rapidamente em uma noite, com uma idéia na cabeça, haha.

Espero por vocês nas reviews, para que deixem-me as suas opiniões !

Saudações, até breve !

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2: **Deu trabalho, mas aqui está a minha segunda fic traduzida por mim do fandom de "As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo".

Espero que vocês gostem dela, e que, se for possível, que deixem reviews.


End file.
